I, Hero
I, Hero is the first episode of Squiddeh's I Am a Hero Plot Damian, the protagonist, finds the Omnitrix crash-landed on his and Jonesy's shared playground. Storyline Not all heroes wear capes, some wear watches. "Arr, I am Captain Space Guy! Savior of Planet Crox!" roars Damian as he skates down from a slide. "Please don't do that." Jonesy says, "You could get injured." he warns. "This day is hotter than usual." says Damian, wiping off sweat from his forehead, Jonesy would nod yes, agreeing that the temperature is oddly high. "I'm going to get some lemonade, do you want some?" Jonesy asks Damian. "A hero always needs to be refreshed!" shouts Damian, giving Jonesy a thumbs-up. "Alright." says Jonesy. Jonesy walks into his house from the back-door, getting some fresh lemonade. Damian lays on the ground, looking at the sky. Waiting for Jonesy to come back with his lemonade. But then he spots a fireball heading for the ground, he keeps his eyes on the small asteroid-like object, it seems to be heading somewhere near his playground. "Woah, cool space rock! Just like in Captain Space Guy!" Damian points at the fireball, "I wonder what things from space it's carrying, dust?" Damian would focus on it until it's about to crash, right beside the sand pit and on the merry-go-round. "Wuh-oh, it's going to crash on the spin-saucer!" Damian shouts, gets up and runs away, he then dives into the grass. But much to Damian's surprise, the impact it made was small, you could even say tiny. A small crater spawns under the pile of smoke. He would approach it, with no thought other than seeing the rock. "It's not a rock." Damian is in shock. The object turns out to be some sort of pod, like from a movie. Damian would try to poke it, which instead opens the hatch and forcibly glues on a watch that Damian is not able to remove. Jonesy would come back to the playground, "Hey, sorry about the long wait, Dames. Turns out the lemonade wasn't ready yet." He notices some smoke coming out of an oddly small pit and that his friend wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Damian?" Jonesy said with fear, he then approaches it just like his best pal did, but only to see... "Jonesy?" said a strange charcoal creature come out from the smoke. Panicked, Jonesy would splash some of the lemonade on the flaming charcoal creature, "Get away from me!" Jonesy in fear, he then stumbles and falls down. The charcoal creature would be affected by the lemonade, putting some of its flames out temporarily but then out of a sudden... The creature spoke, "No no, wait, Jonesy." It said, "It's me, Damian." The voice calmed Jonesy down but still made him anxious. "Damian?" Jonesy says unknown to what had happened, he would stand up and ask how it happened, Damian replies "Yeah, I'll explain later but we have to stay away from this mess" The Omnitrix would time out, Damian would be relieved, "I'm me again? Phew." he says. "Fire, fire!" a familiar voice shouted, Damian and Jonesy both turned around. It was Jonesy's mom, "I'm going to call 911, you boys stay away from the smoke!" she shouted, waving her hands before going inside again. "We should go inside too." Damian says, "It's probably too dangerous." They would both go inside the house and upstairs to Jonesy's room, they sit on the bed facing the TV inside the room. "Now what?" Jonesy asks Damian, "How did you get all fire-ey?" Damian would try to catch what happened out there, "Hm, I think there was this ball that fell." says Damian, "Then it opened and there was this cool watch that became stuck on my hand, I played around with it 'til I became a flaming coal monster." "Descriptive." says Jonesy. "Yeah." Damian replies, both in an awkward tone. Jonesy turns on the television, they both agree to watch their favorite cartoon but while browsing, they see a bank robber downtown. "Hey, what if we use the watch's power for good?" Damian says. Jonesy would look at him, worried that his idea would turn into an act. "What if we get in trouble?" says Jonesy. "How can we get in trouble if we are the good guys?" Damian replied. "Come on, let's tackle this guy!" says Damian, he persuaded Jonesy, which didn't agree. "Come on Jonesy, we'll be heroes!" says Damian. "I won't go, it's too dangerous." Jonesy replied. "Fine, but courage is waiting for you, Jonesy!" said Damian, "And courage is for everything we have in our hearts!" He would then leave the room and tell Jonesy's mother that he's "going home" Damian gets on his bike and goes downtown, unaware of the huge obstacle being a hero has. He would arrive at the location after a 10 minute ride, he would transform in a dark alley. Damian, now a flaming ball of charcoal and heat, attacks the bank robber. "My legs are tired!" Damian thought to himself, "But all I have to do is beat the bad guys!" He delivers some punches to the robber, before being kicked in the chest and thrown down. "Any last words, punk?" the robber says, letting out a little laugh. The bank robber would ready a kick, with Damian shielding his face but then... Splash! The robber would be soaked wet by water! The robber turns around and sees Jonesy, "Huh? You shouldn't be doing that, kid!" the robber says. "Jonesy!" Damian says with relief. Just as the robber is about to run up to Jonesy, an armed force of policemen arrive at the scene of the bank robbery, pointing their guns at the robber. The robber would have his hands up. A police officer would approach Jonesy, "Nice work, kid." he says. "Oh, it wasn't me it was my friend-" just as Jonesy turns around to face Damian, he had already disappeared. "Uh, my friend Damian." said Jonesy, "For letting me know what courage is all about." Back at the playground, Chief Sillenburg of Albany PD is seen on the phone with a mysterious caller. "It came from outer space is what you're saying? How do you know if that's true?" the chief says, not convinced. "Oh, I know." said the caller, "I know." he says while watching the live broadcast of the downtown bank robbery incident, "I know." Damian is seen on the live broadcast leaning behind the bank playing with the Omnitrix on his wrist. "And I know who." The mysterious figure then smirks. Characters * Damian Kroy (first appearance) * Jonesy (first appearance) * Mrs. Jonesy (first appearance; cameo) * Chief Sillenburg (first appearance; cameo) * Mysterious Caller (first appearance; cameo) Aliens Used By Damian * Heatblast (Not named yet by Damian) Trivia * This is the first episode of Squiddeh's first ever fan-fiction * Feel free to leave criticism, I'll try to do better next time :) Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres